ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Omicron
Omicron is the mysterious 7th member of the Knights of Attrition. Appearance Omicron is a massive figure of silver metal, nearly eight feet tall, with glowing red eyes. His only clothing is a pair of ripped black jeans. Biography Ozzy and his older brother Diomedes were born—or perhaps built—on the western continent of Alakitasia. Life in the Alvarez Empire was never precisely easy, but it was far from horrific, and young Ozzy would have been happy to spend his entire life there. Dio, however, was discontent with the monolithic imperial government, and secretly feared what he saw as troubling trends in official policy inexplicable by the day-to-day needs of the empire. Dio, perhaps foolishly, refused to ignore what he saw and began digging into the patterns he had been seeing. Ozzy never learned what it was that his brother's investigation discovered. He only knew that one day Dio returned home, his usual composure utterly shattered, and fled the continent with Ozzy that same night. For the next several years the brothers traveled, with Dio caring for and protecting his headstrong younger brother, until they eventually settled in Fiore, where Dio joined the Treasure Hunter Guild Sylph Labyrinth to provide for them. Determined not to live under his brother's protection forever, Ozzy resolved to learn magic, and after a few false starts, did so, eventually becoming a mage of considerable power. However, Dio's criticism of the government eventually returned. Eight years ago, he, along with Sylph Labyrinth guildmate Herne Windsor, left the Guild and vanished, leaving Ozzy alone. Ozzy lived the next several years of his life relatively uneventfully as an independent mage before finally being driven underground by the crippling expense of his unpaid parking tickets. Eventually, Ozzy followed in his brother's anarchic footsteps, joining Dullahan and taking the name Omicron. Personality Omicron is an arrogant, hammy asshole. Granted, given his magical skills his high self-opinion is not entirely unwarranted, but nevertheless, his inexhaustible melodrama and attention-seeking gets old extremely fast. Pretty much the only reason to be friends with this man is to laugh at him in private when he does something unintentionally hilarious. Omicron is also remarkably petty and has a very poor sense of proportionate response; for example, his initial motivation for joining Dullahan and seeking to overthrow the Magic Council was his intense anger at any force that seemed even vaguely governmental over the incredible number of parking tickets he has received, the costs of which add up to a world-record-breaking six million Jewels, none of which he has actually paid. Magic and Abilities Vehicle Magic Omicron's Vehicle Magic allows him to summon and remotely control vehicles and parts of vehicles. He can use this ability for transportation, offense—most of his vehicles have guns mounted on them—or defense, as most of his vehicles are also armored. Notably, Omicron need not be in or even especially near a vehicle he has summoned, allowing him to use vehicles as barriers or even projectiles at need. There seems to be little limit to the variety of vehicles Omicron can summon; however, the magic power needed for a summoning seems to be proportional to the size, complexity, and number of the vehicles summoned. The largest vehicle Omicron has ever summoned was a full-sized airship. Omicron's named Vehicle spells include: * Roll Out: '''Omicron can use this spell to summon a fleet of armored, gun-mounted sports cars, which he can drive or control remotely. * '''High Side Rush: '''With this spell, Omicron summons a barrage of tires, launching them at an opponent. * '''Hell on Wheels: '''This spell summons a demonic-looking steam train, which appears out of nowhere moving towards an opponent at a distressing rate of speed. Jet Magic Omicron's Jet Magic allows him to control his magic jet pack and use it for a variety of purposes, including channeling its power through his own body. His known Jet spells include: * '''Judgement, Attack!: '''With this spell, Omicron charges his fist up with energy from his jet pack, tremendously increasing the damage he can do with a punch. * '''Jet, Attack!: Omicron can use this spell to increase the physical power of his attacks using his jet pack's propulsion. * '''Missile, Attack!: '''To use this spell, Omicron launches his jet pack at an opponent; a mechanical hand then emerges from the pack, seizing the opponent and pulling them into the air at high speed while Omicron remotely controls the pack. Muscle Speak Magic In his youth, Omicron learned Muscle Speak because the thought of using his buff body to increase the buffness of his teammates appealed to him. However, he failed to consider the fact that his organic metal body wouldn't work to support this particular variety of magic. As a result, Omicron's Muscle Speak is completely useless. Machias Abilities Omicron is a machias, a being of living metal, and as a result has a number of superhuman abilities related to his form. Omicron's modifications to his base mechanical form heavily favor raw strength and durability, both of which far exceed normal human potential. Unlike some Machias, Omicron is not smart enough to make further modifications to his own body, however, and his original alterations were designed and installed by his brother Dio. Omicron is also somewhat atypical in that he doesn't even try to maintain a relatively human form, instead appearing very obviously mechanical. Omicron's greatest weakness is electricity; while he has capacitors designed to help him deal with surges, he's still far more vulnerable to the element than a human mage would be. Trivia Category:Dullahan Category:Knights of Attrition